<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Building Bridges by jessluci1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521531">Building Bridges</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessluci1/pseuds/jessluci1'>jessluci1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:28:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessluci1/pseuds/jessluci1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tubbo has history. A LOT of it. And it just doesn't start when he was found by the sleepy boys on the side of the road. In this AU, we take a closer look at Tubbo's backstory, and see just how much went on before he was in that cardboard box on the side of the road.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Toby Smith | Tubbo/5up, platonic you freaks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Building Bridges</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hihi! this first chapter is going to be circling around the cogchamp smp! i have NO idea where im gonna take this, nor the timeline, just know he's probably 11-13 in this area of his character's backstory. i just know that dsmp!tubbo's character is so complex, and him being in multiple servers leaves for so many backstory opportunities! this is also my first time posting to ao3, so if i miss anything i need to put, or tags i need to add, PLEASE let me know! i hope you enjoy reading this story as much as i like writing it :]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tubbo was hungry. For a lot, but right now it was just for food. He was running out of the stolen radishes of last month. Some had gone bad, but others he just ate. All that was left was one, measly, shriveled up turnip. A turnip, with a sticker on it from where he stole it, "5 Up Above Farms". Tubbo sighed, and looked around him, trying to get a bearing of his surroundings.</p><p>He was alone. Nothing different there. Its been like this for a few years now. Surprising how many times you find yourself in a cardboard box on the side of the road, especially only at age 12. No matter, he was fine with this, thank you very much. He only needed his ender chest and wits to survive. And food. Food is important too. He looked back into his palm, which held the singular turnip, and back at his surroundings.</p><p>Surroundings, right. Stop getting distracted. He was in a mesa! He recognized the plateau's patterns of orange and yellow, streaking against the rock like a never ending sunset. Tubbo liked sunsets, ever since he could remember. It signified that whatever happened that day, good or bad, was over. It represented hope for a new chance, right before that guaranteed chance came in the form of sunrise. This was the perfect place to set up a temporary home.</p><p>He dug until he found a cave, laid down his mattress and ender chest, then slept until the next day, the next chance.</p><p>--</p><p>When he woke up, he still had the one turnip. And a new idea. He got to work unpacking the things in his ender chest, making sure to scatter them around the small cavern he slept in. Unpacking bottles, string, spider eyes, melons, nether wart, and a brewing stand to top it all of. Then, he got to work. Hopefully, with his knowledge of brewing and a little bit of luck, he could reverse the growth of the turnip to turn it back into a seed. He could then finally settle down for the first time in his life. Start a farm, maybe. Sell turnips, wouldn't that be a lovely life? No matter, he's thinking too far into the future, which is never a good thing. Right now, he had to focus on the potion on the stand, which has already started... smoking??</p><p>Tubbo rushed to take it off the burner, but slipped on one of the ingredients he haphazardly threw on the floor, causing his hand to sharply hit the base of the brewing potion, and spilling it onto the adjacent turnip. His last food source.</p><p>Tubbo just stared. What had he done this time? He wasn't sure if he poisoned the food, or if he did anything to it at all. All he knew was that it was gone. He sat into the corner, and just hugged his knees. All he brought with him was catastrophe. Wherever he went, he caused problems. Even when he was all alone, he caused problems. That was all he was, a problem. Warm tears started flowing down his face, and heavy sobs started filling the cavern. Over the heavy breathing and labored sobs, Tubbo couldn't hear the sounds of roots rapidly growing behind him.</p><p>He was in the middle of contemplating trying to go back home, when branch-like tendrils surrounded and captured his person in full. He was trapped, and the odd tendrils were only growing and encasing him more tightly. The more he struggled, through deep sobs, the more the tendrils squeezed. He was losing vision, he was losing air, he was losing against this.. this... what was this? He took a deep breath, opened his eyes, and looked up.</p><p>What stood before Tubbo, wrapping its burgundy-magenta arms around him, was a monster. A beast, with a triangular head, and green leaves sprouting out the top. His pale face faded down its into the same dark pink color of the tendrils, and its face had seeds for eyes and a wrinkle for a mouth. Tubbo had lost too much breath to scream. He could only stare in fear and silence at the creature holding him, who had just loosened its grip. And as soon as Tubbo regained some of his composure, he lost it again as the monster began to speak.</p><p>"Stop. Tears."</p><p>Tubbo could only follow his directions, mainly out of fear. He wiped his face off, and tried to make sense of the situation he was in. As he took a deep breath, he could tell that the faint smell of turnip had grown into an overwhelming sensation, much akin to... no. It couldn't be, could it? Did Tubbo just... give life to the turnip? In hindsight, it makes sense. He didn't add a crucial ingredient to the regression potion, coincidentally the one thing that would change it from a rapid growth potion. This was the only explanation. For the first time in years, he wasn't alone. Albeit, with a sentient vegetable that still needs to learn proper grammar, but another being nevertheless.</p><p>Tubbo attempted to introduce himself to the being, "Hello? I'm sorry if I've startled you.. what should I call you?"</p><p>The giant took off the sticker on his forearm, which had stayed the same size but was much smaller in comparison to the almost-too-big turnip man. The giant pointed at the sticker, and responded "5... Up"</p><p>5up. Great. His first companion in years was a talking turnip who's name was a play-on-words of "Sup", perfect.</p><p>"Well-" Tubbo began, "-This means another mouth to feed. That is, do you eat? Do you know what eating is? I have so many questions, but I'm not even sure you can answer them!'</p><p>5up just stared, questioningly at the young scientist. Tubbo, who was now grasping the fact that a giant piece of food was in front of him, he remembered how hungry he was.</p><p>"Alright, I'm going out to get some food. Are you going to come with?" The giant just nodded its oddly-shaped head, and followed. Adventuring with 5up was, easier. He made sure Tubbo wasn't hurt, even though he could take care of himself quite easily. They were walking for what felt like hours, until stumbling upon a large waterfall. Tubbo could tell it was manmade, but why? The more he looked, he saw an old and weathered waterwheel hidden behind the water. As soon as his eyes laid upon it, he was filled with curiosity. How can I use this, what can I make? I know this will make my life easier, but how? Now wasn't the time for this inner discussion, though, because on top of the waterfall held a small pond with fish. Just enough fish to last at least 2 months. Tubbo, again remembering how hungry he was, tried jumping up to grab onto the rocks, with no avail. All of a sudden, he felt the same roots he felt in the cave around the base of his feet. 5up began raising him up, past the waterfall and accompanying wheel, and took both of them on top of the plateau to catch some fish for dinner. Tubbo simply looked at 5up and said "How long did you know you could do that?"</p><p> </p><p>5up simply responded "Just now.", and stuck his tendril into the pond, awaiting a fish to come and bite onto it. </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>It was now nighttime. They had gotten supplies, along with a fire, and rushed back into the cave just in time. Even with Tubbo's insistence of going back to the water wheel. The fish were cooking on a flame, and the two were sitting in silence, watching the fire crackle and dance.</p><p> </p><p>"You know, before you somehow came to be, I thought I was gonna be alone for the rest of my life. But I'm not, so thanks... for that... I guess."</p><p> </p><p>5up, who's dark eyes only held compassion for the young boy, simply said "I understand"</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo, after all these years scourging for food and shelter, had finally been given another chance. A chance at friendship. And for the rest of his years in the mesa, he would make sure to take advantage of the second chance he was given, ultimately leaving 5up with a factory, and new friends to help run it. But he knew his time at the mesa was limited, and soon he was on the road again, sleeping in a cardboard box.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>gotta be honest, im gonna be so mad at myself tmrw bc of how i ended it, but its almost 2 am and i am so tired and my back hurts and idk how to save without turning my laptop off so im calling it lmao. again, if u have any notes/things i can improve on, my twitter is @sincerelycheems, im most active there :) anyways, i hope you liked it! have a good day!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>